Mayhem
by Lucy the Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when a few friends gather round at Club Rouge to try and spend a good time? It could be mayhem or just a random night. My first short story ever written.


_**Hiya. This is a short fic I wrote mainly because I've been busy, lazy, story of life incoming. I better shut up before I start to talk pointless things Lol idk why, but I wrote this just for the heck of it. Enjoy :) **_

It was an evening in Club Rouge and Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and Blaze were sitting at a table in there having a small party just for them.

"Thanks again for inviting us here, Rouge." Amy said

"No problem hun. A private party with friends never hurts. It gets boring here every once in a while." Rouge replied

"Yes, it does." Shadow said

"Hey, I got an idea. How about we tell each other some stories and drink some beer while we're at it?" Sonic said

"While we're at what? We're not doing anything." Shadow said

"Look, let's just hear some stories while drinking some beer." Sonic said as he grabbed a can of beer and started drinking it. Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge did the same.

"I don't want any beer." Silver said

"Me neither." Blaze said

"You guys are ruining the fun." Sonic said as he handed a can of beer to Silver.

"I'm not drinking that." Silver said

"Fine. Well, I'll start telling a story to get entertained." Sonic said and opened another can of beer and drank it

* * *

_(Sonic's POV)_

It was a completely boring day for Knuckles, Tails, Amy and I. We were all bored out of our minds and I was watching the TV even though it is not on. I just watched it since I was tired of watching Tails trying to invent new machines.

For Tails, it wasn't so bad. He made all the doors in the house open automatically, but it was by pressing a button. I tested it a couple of times, but it ended bad for me and a few visitors.

Like earlier in the morning, where the mailman knocked on the door to deliver some mail at the doorstep. I got the remote that opened all the doors and pressed it, but as I did so, the mailman got hit by the door when it opened. So, I quickly peeked out and got the mail, but was about to get glomped by Amy, who was at my doorstep every morning.

"Why does she always stand there, I'll never know." I thought and entered the house, quickly pressing the button again and the door closed just in time for Amy to get slammed in her face… And after a few seconds, it got worse. Amy took out her hammer in a fitting rage and smashed the door open, then started chasing me with it, smashing everything in her way.

"Tails, call the cops!" I shouted as I ran trying to get away from Amy.

"Sonic! You'll regret slamming the door on my face!" She yelled and continued chasing me.

Tails quickly ran towards the phone and called the cops and Animal Control.

"Hello, Station Square Police Department. How may I help you?" A guy in the line greeted.

"Hello, police? Yeah, I've been told of my friend Sonic to call you guys because – AAAAHH!" Tails yelled but the line was cut off and a new voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, but your phone service is no longer available. Please try again –" Tails quickly hung up the line.

"Sonic! Did you forget to pay the phone bill again?" Tails asked

"I thought it was your turn to pay the phone bill!" I yelled while still being chased.

"I paid it last month, unless –"

"Knuckles forgot to pay the phone bill!" Tails and said at the same time and a bit enraged. Knuckles walked in the house and saw Amy chasing me and Tails staring at him a bit angry, but he didn't know why.

"…What?" He asked

"You forgot to pay the phone bill, you knucklehead!" I yelled and was still being chased by Amy, but then she pinned me down.

"I got you now, Sonikku!" Amy said and started putting on some lip gloss. I quickly started to squirm free.

"Uh… guys? A little help here?" I said, a bit panicked. I quickly looked to where I last saw them to see that they were gone.

"Oh no…" I thought as I was about to get kissed to near death…

_(End Sonic's POV)_

_

* * *

_

"…And that is why I never let Knuckles pay the phone bill ever again, because if the phone bill would have been paid in time, I wouldn't have cooties from Amy!" Sonic ended narrating. Knuckles. Rouge and Shadow had bored faces and Silver and Blaze snuck out during the time Sonic was telling his story. Amy stood up quite enraged.

"I don't have cooties! You just made that up!" She retorted.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Besides, I have a better lifestyle than yours. Why don't you tell me anything fun or exciting that happened to you?" He said

"Fine." She said.

"Oh boy…" Rouge thought and took a sip of her soda.

_(Amy's POV)_

Well, one day I was walking through the park very happy and without a care in the world, when suddenly, I saw a floating ship in the sky. Just as I suspected, it was Eggman and this time, he had a poor innocent kid held as hostage, so I simply ran towards him, took out my Piko Piko Hammer, smashed the robot and saved the kid….

_(End Amy's POV)_

"…I felt like a hero. And if Sonic would have seen me, he would've been so impressed and he would marry me!" Amy said quite excited. Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge were fast asleep on the table. Shadow was banging his head against the table out of pure boredom and Omega installed a shut down sequence in his memory and used it.

"Hmph. You guys are boring." Amy said and left the club really mad. As soon as she was gone, Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge quickly woke up. Rouge, flew towards the door, locking it quickly and not letting anyone else in.

"About time she left, otherwise I would have been killing myself." Shadow said

"You mean, you would have cut yourself." Rouge said

"…Maybe…" He said

Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles stared at him oddly.

"…What? I don't have a problem." Shadow said.

"Whatever, Shads." Sonic said and started to drink some soda. Shadow just gave a glare and skated to his room. Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge waited until a door slam was heard.

"…Emo." Sonic managed to mutter. Unfortunately, Shadow heard what he said and dashed out of his room, punching Sonic really hard and dashed back to his room.

"…Wow. I'm glad I didn't say anything." Knuckles said

"Yeah, and I'm actually glad that you're here instead of guarding the Master Emerald." Sonic said

"What?" Knuckles said quite enraged and saw that Rouge wasn't with them anymore. "That thieving bat girl…" Knuckles muttered and headed out the door. Sonic followed, taking all the cans of soda he could take. Knuckles rushed towards the city to reach Angel Island as fast as he could. Once he did, he saw that the Master Emerald was still there. He sighed in relief and started to walk back until Rouge snuck behind the Master Emerald, grabbed it and started to fly off back to her club.

"Hey! Get back here, you... you bat thief!" Knuckles growled and chased off after her. Sonic saw the scene from afar in a tree branch, snickering as he did so.

"Some things never change." Sonic said as he laid down on the tree branch, looking at the moon…

* * *

_**And now I'm done with this short fic. Read and review ^-^**_

_**~Lucy the Hedgehog**_


End file.
